Destino: Sombras del corazón
by GirlAnimeSeries17
Summary: Tras una misterioso mensaje por parte de Slade, los Titanes irán de cabeza. Sucesos extraños pondrán Jump City patas arriba, culpando a los jóvenes héroes de estos acontecimientos. Sus compañeros y alguien cercano acudirán en ayuda de estos, reuniendo fuerzas, para enfrentarse al villano y poder destruirlo para siempre. ¿Podrán resolver el problema a tiempo sin morir en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

_**Destino: Sombras del corazón.**_

_Capítulo 1: La noticia._

* * *

_Luz, sombras; bien, mal; vida, muerte._

_Todo se complementa entre sí a la perfección, porque a pesar de ser diferentes, se necesitan para seguir con vida._

_Jump City, tan limpia y ordenada como siempre; el sol brillaba con fuerza, los habitantes de la ciudad paseaban por las calles despreocupados, el aire olía a limpio…_

_En un lugar apartado, se podía apreciar un edificio con una estructura y forma muy peculiar, tenía forma de __**T**__ y a simple vista parecía abandonado._

_Este monumento estaba constituido por cinco pisos con grandes ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía observar todo el perímetro, el paisaje y sus alrededores; en cada planta habían distintas habitaciones que se empleaban prácticamente para su uso exacto: sala de entrenamiento, sala de video llamadas, dormitorios, la cocina, el salón y la terraza._

_Lo que en un principio era el simple sonido de los pájaros emitiendo su bello canto una vez empezaban a asomarse los colores del amanecer, en cuestión de segundos estos se vieron ahogados por los gritos de frustración de una personita, procedente del interior de aquella torre, quien tenía un aspecto y color algo…verde._

_Sus gritos fueron silenciados por el golpe de un objeto contra su cabeza, dejando la marca en esta, el cual antaño estaba envuelto con una especie de aura negra; cortesía de su compañera hechicera._

_**-**__¡Oye! –se quejó el muchacho sobándose la zona golpeada con evidente malhumor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la encapuchada, con reproche, casi reclamándole algo._

_Ella le lanzó una mirada fría, observándolo de manera desinteresada._

_**-**__La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer más ruido de lo que toca a estas horas, lo que te acaba de pasar va a ser el menor de tus problemas. –Respondió con su monótona y característica voz, saliendo de la habitación del joven titán de anatomía color brócoli; se detuvo antes de salir del todo y sin girarse a mirarlo siquiera, lo avisó de que se dirigiera hacia la cocina, donde las otras tres personas que compartían alojamiento con ellos, los esperaban para desayunar._

_Cinco eran los habitantes que habían en aquel lugar, todos eran un mismo equipo__:__ Chico Bestia (__**Beast Boy**__), un chico de pequeña estatura, complexión delgada y orejas puntiagudas; piel verde y pelo del mismo color, ojos pequeños y grises. _

_Vestía una especie de conjunto morado y negro con un cinturón plateado en su cintura; aquel chico tenía la habilidad de poder transformarse en cualquier animal que deseara, cosa que solía ser de gran ayuda al equipo._

_Siempre tenía buen humor y odiaba la carne, por el hecho de que salía de los animales en los que podía cambiar su cuerpo; para él la verdura era su aliada y el tofu, su mayor obsesión._

_A pesar de ser el más bajito del grupo, su gran sentido del humor solía alegrar al equipo, aunque a veces, contaba tantos chistes, y la mayoría tan malos, que agobiaban; era un fanático a los videojuegos._

_Raven, era una chica de mediana estatura y delgada, de piel pálida y ojos azules violáceos, así como su pelo que estaba a la altura de los hombros._

_Solía vestir un body negro el que poseía un cinturón, con una capa azul, la que llevaba una especie de insignia roja, negra y amarilla, puesta también en ambos dorsos de las manos; solía cubrir parte de su rostro la mayoría del tiempo, el cual solía tener facciones algo duras y serias, y en su frente, un dibujo de un rombo rojo._

_Era una hechicera, proveniente del planeta de Azarath, del cual huyó con el único fin de integrarse en aquel equipo, hacerse más fuerte y acabar con su padre, el demoníaco Trigon._

_Solía mantenerse con un carácter serio y frío, relajado; amaba la tranquilidad y el poder leer o meditar en absoluto silencio, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera desconcentrarla._

_Cyborg era un hombre corpulento, mitad humano mitad máquina._

_Respecto al carácter solía ser amable, simpático y divertido, siempre y cuando no tocaran a "sus bebés", aquel que no lo conociera pensaría que estaba loco, pero quienes convivían día a día con este, sabían muy bien que se refería a sus queridos vehículos._

_Era bastante bueno en mecánica; solía discutir casi que a diario con el pequeño demonio verde, básicamente por tonterías, como por ejemplo que si la carne era mejor que las verduras, que si le iba a dar una paliza en los videojuegos, que si no le daba el mando de la televisión…_

_El querido líder del grupo, Robin, era un muchacho de alborotado cabello negro y vestimenta de camisa roja de mangas verdes cortas con una __**"R"**__ amarilla en la parte superior del pecho, envuelta en un círculo negro. También vestía unas mallas verdes y botas, junto a su más preciada capa amarilla y negra, así como también su cinturón multiusos, que llevaba siempre consigo._

_Siempre llevaba antifaz, evitando de aquella forma que sus ojos se vieran, pues según él, cada mirada ocultaba siempre un secreto, una razón, un sentimiento, el cual para el joven héroe, eso estaba muerto entre las sombras que dejaron atrás su pasado._

_Solía ser un chico carismático, alegre y divertido, siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna amenaza, de lo contrario solía ser prudente, serio, calculador, estratégico y algo impulsivo, sobre todo si se trataba de su peor enemigo, su némesis: Slade._

_Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros, jugando partidas a la play con Cyborg y Chico Bestia, a veces, jugando cartas y apostando, o simplemente, pasar tiempo con su amiga especial; cuando la amenaza rondaba cerca, se encerraba en su habitación trazando planes, comiéndose la cabeza intentando averiguar los próximos pasos de los villanos, entrenando hasta el agotamiento y solía no dormir._

_Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Starfire, la princesa extraterrestre del planeta Tamarán._

_A principio ella fue a la Tierra por haber sido vendida como premio por su padre a unos seres repugnantes, aunque por error; tan descontrolada estuvo que destruyó todo a su paso, hasta que se encontró con ellos, los cuatro anteriores miembros del equipo._

_Desde aquel instante ella empezó a formar parte del grupo de cuatro… ahora uno de cinco._

_Tenía el pelo largo y rojo, rojo fuego. _

_Grandes ojos de color esmeralda adornaban su aniñado rostro y una sonrisa tan brillante y sincera que era capaz de calar en lo más profundo de las almas más miserables; vestía un top y una minifalda lilas, junto a unas altas botas del mismo color._

_Era dulce, cariñosa y muy alegre; solía ser algo ingenua pero aquello era lógico porque todavía estaba aprendiendo a manejar todo aquello de la Tierra, sus costumbres, intentando comprender a los humanos, a sus compañeros de edificio…TODO._

_No había por qué subestimarla, era muy fuerte a pesar de tener una apariencia de fragilidad inmensa; poseía fuerza sobrehumana y podía volar, además de lanzar energía por sus manos, e incluso por los ojos_

_Tenía, en ocasiones, el carácter algo fuerte por lo que lo más conveniente era no hacerla enfadar._

* * *

_En menos que Cyborg tardaba en decir "Carne", todos ya estaban reunidos en la pequeña estancia de la cocina, dispuestos a desayunar para empezar bien el día._

_Raven y Chico Bestia se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, así como los otros tres igual; como era ya normal, se veía la televisión por si daban la noticia de algún robo, algún atraco a mano armada o alguna otra cosa más que pudiera poner en marcha a los héroes._

_**-**__¡Lo que daría por tener que salvar aunque fuera a un bebé aunque fuera!-Exclamó el chico animal, dando un sorbo a su vaso de leche- ¡Incluso me alegraría ver otra vez a Mad Mod! –Dijo aburrido, bostezando._

_Su amigo androide le dio un zape y el de piel verde lo miró mal._

_**-**__¡No llames a la mala suerte, Bestita! –Exclamó el de color, mirándolo con sus dos ojos, uno normal, oscuro y el otro robótico._

_Raven iba a abrir la boca, pero en ese instante, una intensa luz roja cubrió la cocina, siendo acompañada por el sonido de una sirena alarmada._

_Robin fue el primero que se levantó y corrió en dirección a la sala de video llamadas, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver en la gran pantalla a su némesis, con una sonrisa que no podía verse por su máscara bicolor naranja y negra, pero que podía apreciarse la diversión y la burla de este en su único ojo visible._

_Starfire y el resto se aproximaron hacia su joven líder, quien había adoptado una postura seria y rígida, podía palparse el tenso ambiente que había; la pelirroja tamaraniana se percató de cuan fuerte apretaba el del antifaz sus puños debajo de sus guantes, por lo que hizo un leve mueca de disgusto y preocupación._

_**-**__Titanes…-respondió con un tono de fingida sorpresa- ¡Qué de tiempo!-Exclamó Slade con sorna._

_**-**__¡Slade!-Escupió como si fuera veneno aquel nombre, frunciendo las cejas. _

_Sin darse cuenta, su mandíbula se había tensado y había apretado con fuerza sus dientes, hasta el punto de hacerlos casi que chirriar, sus músculos se habían engarrotado de tal manera que el chico se había quedado tan rígido como una estatua y su sangre empezó a hervir de puro odio._

_**-**__Robin, que gusto volver a verte…__**Aprendiz**__. –Remarcó aquella palabra con fuerza, observando con diversión y poderío la escena que tenía detrás de la pantalla. _

_Le encantaba sacar al joven líder de sus casillas, gozaba al verlo furioso._

_**-**__¡Yo no soy tu aprendiz, ya no!-Dijo casi en un rugido cuan león furioso y hambriento; odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel sujeto._

_El del traje bicolor chasqueó la lengua debajo de su máscara, y en cuestión de segundos de su podrida garganta se escapó una sonora y maquiavélica carcajada, llena de sadismo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla y habló nuevamente:_

_-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que no podías aspirar a más…-Fingió pena ocultando una sonrisa ladina que solo él mismo podía notar.- En dos horas, en el acantilado. Os espera una sorpresa… -Antes de cortar la comunicación dirigió su mirada hacia todos y cada uno de los titanes allí presentes, con su ojo lleno de "alegría"; fijó esta en Starfire a quien dijo- Saludaros de mi parte, pequeña…_

_Tras acabar aquella video llamada por parte de aquel individuo, Robin reprimió la ira que sentía golpeando con las palmas de su mano la mesa que había en aquella sala; quería gritar hasta quedarse afónico pero debía mantener la compostura de un buen líder serio y carismático, aquel a quien debían seguir firmemente y no de quien debían sentir pena,_

_Por las cabezas de los allí presentes muchas preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas para sí mismos; ¿qué habría querido decir Slade con aquella última frase? ¿Qué intentaba decirles con aquel video?_

_La princesa de Tamarán, tras quedarse pensando en aquella últimas palabras dirigidas a ella expresamente, creyó saber a qué se refería, por lo que, adoptó una expresión de confusión, sorpresa y horror._

_Raven se acercó a ella para preguntarle pero no le dio tiempo ni a decir su nombre ya que la pelirroja salió volando de allí tras el grito de __**"¡Seguidme!".**_

_Mirándose entre confusos y extrañados no perdieron más tiempo y tras coger __el coche T__ y la motocicleta del chico Maravilla, salieron rumbo hacia dónde la Tamaraniana se dirigía, volando rauda, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Chico Bestia iba transformado en un Pterodáctilo y Raven volaba sin problemas, junto a Starfire, todos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza._

_La que por ojos tenía dos esmeraldas aceleró su vuelo, no tenía tiempo que perder; si en verdad había descifrado bien lo que el villano había dicho, estaban en problemas, ellos estaban en verdaderos problemas__: __¿Cómo podrían apañárselas de aquel instante en adelante para combatir el crimen y preparar una máquina que les sirviera para ayudarlos?_

_A lo lejos ya se divisaba el muelle, y el corazón de la joven titán se aceleraba de sobremanera cada vez que se aproximaban un poco más al destino…_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Gracias por leer__** "Destino: Sombras del Corazón"**._

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado; la verdad es que soy nueva en esto de escribir historias._

_¡Cada opinión cuenta!_

_¡Podéis hacerme feliz para seguir escribiendo y continuando la historia pulsando__** "Review"**!_

_Recuerdos de:_

_**GirlAnimeSeries17.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destino: Sombras del corazón.**_

_Capítulo 2: Sorpresas y preguntas._

_Se dirigían con rapidez hacia el muelle; Starfire sobrevolaba aquella zona con el corazón en un puño._

_El cielo amenazaba con descargarse sobre ellos, pero eso no los iba a detener ni se iban a echar atrás y menos cuando la pelirroja parecía al borde de un colapso emocional; no entendían el por qué de su estado, pero lo averiguarían en breve._

_Pudieron apreciar desde una altura distinta a un grupo de cuatro personas, inconscientes y malheridas, tendidas sobre el pasto verde que adornaba aquella colina, tiñéndose poco a poco de un color carmín bajo los maltrechos cuerpos de aquellos sujetos._

_El líder de los Titans, dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a examinarlos por si acaso se tratara de una trampa, pero el rostro del muchacho cambió de semblante tan rápido como un rayo, clavando su oculta mirada en su compañera, quien corrió hacia esos cuerpos moribundos arrodillándose ante estos, examinándolos con verdadera preocupación._

_El titán verde puso una mueca, pues no entendía su comportamiento, aunque sonrió un poco divertido al ver a uno de los heridos._

_**-**__¿Quién es ese personaje con tan poco pelo?-Preguntó el chico verde aguantándose la risa._

_**-**__Eres tú, amigo Chico Bestia… –respondió la tamaraniana casi que en un murmullo, pero fue lo bastante audible como para que pudiera ser escuchado por el resto de los miembros del equipo._

_Aquello provocó, en un principio, risas entre los allí presentes, aunque al instante cesaron; el chico Maravilla se acercó hacia su compañera, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de dónde ella se encontraba._

_**-**__¿Son ellos?-Preguntó Robin, paseando su vista entre los inconscientes, deteniéndose en un hombre de cabello medio y oscuro como la noche; desvió esta hacia la figura de la chica, quien asentía con levedad._

_Starfire pasó uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja, tragando saliva casi que sonoramente mientras clavaba su mirada verde en aquellas personas._

_Todos sintieron como si se les olvidara respirar por unas décimas de segundo._

_¿Aquello podía ser posible? No podía ser posible, de hecho lo era, pero entonces… ¿Qué había podido pasar para que sucediera?_

_Tras intentar encontrar alguna explicación sin mucho éxito, decidieron cargar a quienes estaban inconscientes; con ayuda de Raven y Starfire se transportaron con la "sombra del cuervo" de la hechicera, apareciendo en el edificio y base de los jóvenes._

_Los recostaron en los sofás y sillones que habían por la sala, mientras los curaban y reponían sus energías._

_Se apartaron un poco y empezaron a hablar entre sí, intentando sacar alguna teoría para tratar de saber el por qué de que hubiera ocurrido aquello. La pelirroja y el enmascarado se miraron por unos instantes, y entonces, cada quien tuvo un pensamiento que, en cierto modo, a pesar de ser distintos, no estaban mal encaminados._

_En un paisaje algo rocoso y desierto, entre el inmenso polvo que levantaba el aire, dónde habían montañas altas y escarpadas, colinas y cómo no, rocas, se podía apreciar bastante dificultosamente un grupo de sombras moviéndose con rapidez, hasta el punto de desaparecer ante un solo parpadeo._

_Dichas figuras oscuras no podían verse, de hecho, desaparecieron entre la polvareda; pudieron apreciarse estas en un lugar terroso, con una escasa luz blanca, que se encontraba en el…¿techo?_

_Estaban en una base de grandes dimensiones, construida con rocas y tierra, bastante vacío a decir verdad; cada paso que estos daban se oía eco, lo que daba la sensación de que estuviera encharcado o algo por el estilo ya que, si se agudizaba el sentido del oído, podría escucharse el sonido de algo goteando._

_Después de caminar durante unos diez, quince minutos como máximo, por los pasillos que se entrecruzaban entre sí , haciendo creer al ojo humano que era una especie de laberinto, llegaron ante una gran puerta de metal, la cual se abrió en dos partes, dejando ver una sala oscura._

_Estaba solamente iluminada por pequeños focos que de normal solían estar apagados, o que eran reemplazados por la única luz de las llamas del fuego que contenían las antorchas de las paredes._

_Se acercaron en silencio hacia la imponente figura que estaba sentada en su trono, oculta bajo las oscuridad de la sala en aquella parte, arrodillándose frente a esta una vez quedaron cerca, dejando ver sus rostros._

_-El plan ha salido perfecto, tal y cómo lo habíamos trazado.-Habló un hombre cuyo rostro parecía ser el de un hombre con perilla negra y armadura dorada._

_-Lo se, he sido informado de eso, buen trabajo, Warp-Dijo con voz potente el que estaba frente a ellos.- Red X, Kitten –Los llamó aquel hombre- Vigilad todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los Titans, debemos impedir que descubran cómo devolverlos a su época. ¡No se os ocurra fallar y no volváis hasta tener un informe detallado de todo lo que encontréis y que resulte útil!-Exclamó con voz autoritaria._

_La rubia maulló con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro haciendo el gesto de arrear un zarpazo, como un gato domesticado y alegre que jugaba con un mísero ovillo de lana y el enmascarado simplemente hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, encaminándose hacia la salida._

_-¿Y nosotros, mientras tanto qué hacemos?-Preguntó una chica con el cabello tan negro como el café y armadura de guerrera tan oscura cómo su nombre; sus ojos brillaban, refulgían con perversa maldad, esperando su momento para poder brillar._

_-¡Ah, Blackfire!-Musitó Slade para después proferir una sonora y fría carcajada que resonó en toda aquella habitación- No tenga prisa, querida niña. Cuando nos traigan el informe podrás empezar a divertirte…A tu manera.-Acabó la oración el sujeto enmascarado, sonriendo cínico detrás del trozo de metal que cubría su rostro._

_En una pequeña base de operaciones del sector Este, un grupo de cinco personas preparaban cosas necesarias para aquel pequeño viaje que iban a hacer, tres de ellas con auténtico estruendo._

_La jefa de los __**Titanes del Este**__ suspiró pesadamente; su nombre era Bumblebee, quien solía tener un carácter amable, a excepción claro estaba, de cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, como en aquel momento._

_Aqualad, un joven de tez clara y amante incondicional del agua, observaba con un deje de diversión y estupor a su vez a su jefa y al trío que montaba semejante escándalo; Más, Menos y Speedy, los gemelos y el arquero, habían revuelto sus habitaciones con tal de dar con las cosas que mejor les vendrían y necesitarían, además de querer estar "presentables"._

_Una vez todo preparado se dirigieron hacia la salida, aunque no sin antes haber limpiado todo el desorden, bajo las órdenes de la chica abeja, quien en aquel momento estaba con un humor de perros; __**"¡limpiad vuestras habitaciones, hombre, que esto es una base común, no un estercolero!"**__, había gritado para ponerlos firmes._

_Más y Menos eran dos gemelos de baja estatura, que vestían con trajes blancos con una línea negra en forma de pico hacia abajo en la zona de la cintura, otra en las muñecas alternando los colores, negro-rojo, con el signo matemático respectivamente acorde con sus nombres y un casco cada uno en la cabeza, de igual color, el cual contenía una especie de gafas de esquí amarillas._

_Eran divertidos y algo alocados, pero en el fondo muy buenas personas._

_Speedy era un joven con una máscara en los ojos, cubriendo estos, de cabello pelirrojo y con un uniforme rojo, a excepción de las botas, el cinturón y su mochila los cuales eran amarillos. Poseedor de un arco y flechas._

_Se dirigieron a su modo hacia la base donde Robin y compañía los esperaban, quienes ansiando el que aparecieran, estuvieron entablando conversación con aquellas personas que rescataron; era lo menos que podían hacer, así pues, al fin y al cabo ellos eran los otros y viceversa…_

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo número dos!_

_Estoy muy contenta por los __**review**__ que he recibido, los cuales, a pesar de no ser muchos, los agradezco de corazón._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Se despide:_

_**GirlAnimeSeries17.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destino: Sombras del corazón.**_

_Capítulo 3: Infiltrados. Sueños peligrosos._

* * *

_La torre situada en la parte Oeste de Jump City estaba más llena de lo normal, pero aquello no parecía afectar en absoluto la estancia de los jóvenes héroes._

_En lo que terminaban de explicar lo poco que recordaban, todos se levantaron para saludarse entre sí, cosa que tal vez les pareciera algo extraño…¡Se hablaban a sí mismos dentro de diez años!_

_Un pequeño chirrido se escuchó, indicando que los otros titanes habían llegado; Robin se levantó de dónde estaba y fue a atenderlos, así como Cyborg y el resto._

_Nightwing observó serenamente a sus viejos amigos y compañeros de batalla; a pesar de no decir absolutamente nada, inspeccionaba cada rincón de aquella base, la cual en algún momento de su vida y época perdida, fue un hogar para él.__  
_

_Las puertas de aquella base se abrieron de forma automática, dejando ver al grupo del Este._

_-¡Por fin hemos llegado!-Exclamó Bumblebee siendo secundada por Aqualad quien asentía con la cabeza, despacio._

_-Bienvenidos, gracias por venir-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del líder titán de máscara y capa._

_Los invitaron a pasar, aunque antes de poner siquiera un pie en el interior del edificio, fueron derribados, anfitriones e invitados, por Speedy, Más y Menos, quienes como si fueran un torbellino se abalanzaron sobre la bella princesa._

_-¡Star, me alegra volver a verte!-Respondió, o más bien gritó el __**flecha roja**__, abrazando con fuerza a la __**estrella de fuego**__. -¡Mírate, sigues tan hermosa cómo siempre!__**-**__Empezó a alabarla, cosa que hizo que su jefa lo cogiera por la oreja y lo separara de la pobre chica, quien se dedicó a corresponder a la muestra afectuosa del muchacho._

_Más y Menos, que conocían la furia de la chica de color, decidieron echarse unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dejándole espacio a la chica alienígena._

_**-**__Nos alegramos…de volver a verla, señorita Starfire-Completaron la oración educadamente, primero uno y luego otro con una sonrisa._

_La nombrada no pudo hacer más que sonreírles amistosa._

_Raven miró a su líder algo indiferente quien ardía literalmente de celos; Chico Bestia y Cyborg representaron la escena poniendo un muñeco de trapo, estallando una, otra y otra vez en carcajadas._

_El amante de los peces y el agua solo sonrió algo divertido al ver cómo la hechicera y Bumblebee les daban un zape en la cabeza al chico verde y al hombre mitad robot respectivamente, debían dejar de hacer eso si querían conservar sus preciados cuerpos; el pelos parados parecía a punto de explotar._

_Una vez el ambiente se libró del los malos aires, se dirigieron hacia el interior de la torre donde se encontraron cara a cara con el grupo que se había quedado en la sala principal, quienes observaban a un punto fijo de cualquier lado, algo ausentes o perdidos en sus pensamientos._

_Los recién llegados observaban a esas personas extrañados, preguntándose quiénes serían…_

_-¡Woah! –Exclamó efusivo uno de los gemelos tras observar detenidamente a un lado y a otro de los titanes, encontrando cierta familiaridad entre ellos._

_Estos alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos quienes acababan de llegar y que los ayudarían en la misión de averiguar varias cosas útiles._

_-¡P-pero…! –Atinó a decir el pelirrojo de las flechas con cara de incredulidad, frotándose los ojos con insistencia, como si con ello quisiera borrar aquella sensación de locura._

_-Conozco esa sensación, nosotros también nos quedamos como vosotros –Respondió Chico Bestia moviendo la cabeza en gesto afirmativo a medida que hablaba._

_El chico Maravilla y el resto tomaron asiento, empezando a hablar entre ellos y aportando ideas para trazar un plan…_

* * *

_Red-X estaba oculto en la terraza de la __**Torre**__, siendo su única compañia el frío viento que soplaba con fuerza y movía con violencia las hojas de los árboles e incluso la capa de su traje._

_Habían por todos los lados cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, introducidos por él mismo, haciendo uso de su capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo en cuestión de segundos._

_Cierta chica rubia con aspecto de gata aparecíó por su lado con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo estiramientos en aquella parte del edificio._

_**-**__Todo está conectado y en funcionamiento. Slade va a estar orgulloso de nosotros –Anunció la remilgada y coqueta chica._

_El antihéroe simplemente se mantuvo en completo silencio, soportando las palabrerías absurdas que salían de la boca de la hija de Polilla Asesina; puso una de sus enguantadas manos sobre la boca de aquella escandalosa muchacha, mientras chistaba, notablemente molesto._

_Ella entendió enseguida el por qué de su gesto__: __sonidos de pasos se escuchaban, dirigiéndose hacia aquella zona._

_Red-X la cogió casi que con rudeza, como si fuera un saco de patatas, colocándola sobre su hombro y desapareció con un simple gesto de capa._

_Aguardando varios minutos callado, observó desde las sombras a quien había subido allí; una cabellera pelirroja y sedosa se movía al compás del viento mientras que observaba el recinto, como si intentara localizar algo o a alguien…_

_Tras tratar de identificar lo que había provocado tanto alboroto, sin éxito, suspiró con pesadez, volviendo al interior de la torre, cerrando la puerta una vez cruzó el umbral de esta._

_No tan lejos de aquella zona, estaban Red-X y la rubia psicópata, la segunda sujeta como una lapa al enmascarado de las equis rojas, quien maldijo por lo bajo la ineptitud de su acompañante, mientras que se sujetaba con una mano a la pared._

_Una vez se aseguró de que estaban a solas, aparecieron nuevamente sobre terreno firme, con ayuda del sistema de transportación que el traje del chico poseía._

_-A la próxima, mantén la boca cerrada.-Espetó con voz neutra mientras despegaba a su compañera de él y se alejaba de esta de tal forma como si quemara._

_Les hablaron por el pinganillo que llevaban en la oreja o en la ropa camuflado, pudiendo apreciarse la lenta y venenosa voz de su jefe y mentor; revisaron por última vez sin ser descubiertos que todo estuviera en orden, obstuso a la visión de los héroes o a las habilidades especiales de estos y abandonaron el recinto._

* * *

_Había pasado el tiempo y con este había llegado la noche._

_Todos en la base estaban alrededor de la mesa, terminando de cenar; cada quien estaba hablando de diversos temas o simplemente observando en silencio las miradas de rivalidad que se lanzaban Cyborg , Chico Bestia y Speedy, todos por ver quién comía más._

_Abeja, Raven y Starfire suspiraron y las dos primeras lanzaron tales miradas al trío que se acobardaron, adoptando una postura más…correcta; la pelirroja tan solo se limitó a sonreír._

_Cuando terminaron de hacer aquello, Robin y compañía despejaron habitaciones, mientras que los venidos del futuro y los Titanes del Este observaban como estos se movían con rapidez._

_Dejaron las habitaciones habituales de los jóvenes para equipajes y otras cosas; habían despejado las salas más grandes que habían para repartirlas, en una dormirían los chicos y en las otras las chicas._

_Cada quién se dirigió a su sala respectiva; hablaron hasta las tantas, ideando planes y estrategias, hasta que se durmieron.  
_

_El único ruido que se podía apreciar era el viento de los alrededores que golpeaban los cristales de la torre, aunque también el pequeño ruido del roce de las sábanas contra el cuerpo de una persona, la cual se removía de manera algo inquieta._

_La joven pelirroja daba vueltas en su cama, algo sudorosa, y al parecer, murmurando algo; tenía un sueño, y no precisamente demasiado agradable._

_**Principio del sueño.**_

El planeta estaba sumido en el caos y la destrucción; los ciudadanos corrían para salvar sus vidas, despavoridos.

Habían escombros por todos lados y solo se escuchaban gritos angustiados; presenciaba con horror como aquella tercera esfera, tan llena de vida del sistema solar, estaba siendo víctima de un ataque complot contra los seres que habitaban allí; los extraterrestres destruían sin piedad alguna a esas criaturas indefensas que se les conocía como niños sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…

Su querido equipo estaba allí, haciendo presión y destruyendo a todos aquellos bichos; luchaban para acabar con esa especie que amenazaba con aniquilar a la especie humana…Optó por ir y echarles una mano, pues ella también era miembro del grupo.

Cuando quiso acercarse a ellos, todo se volvió a cámara lenta y parecía haber perdido sonido, como si de una película muda y antigua se tratara: cayeron en una trampa y fueron golpeados por los robots que Slade envió para acabar con los jóvenes titanes; apenas les dio tiempo de esquivar un ataque de los monstruos que eran controlados y servían a una persona que se encontraba en una zona alta, oculta por una sombra alta.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo y ni sus amigos, ni los inocentes habitantes pudieron hacer nada.

Los ojos de Starfire estaban abiertos, con la boca de igual modo, observando con horror como todos eran asesinados a manos de aquellas criaturas, sin haber podido hacer nada; estaba como paralizada.

Apreció como algo caía con abundancia sobre su ropa, mojando esta, hasta el punto de… ¿quemar?

El clima estaba descontrolado, totalmente pues lo que caía del cielo no era agua precisamente, si no, a pesar de que fuera casi ilógico y difícil de creer, era fuego; una potente lluvia de llamas caía con fuerza sobre la tierra, volviéndolo todo un mar de lava mientras que una enorme corriente de aire soplaba desfavoreciéndola en su intento de mantenerse flotando en el cielo; aquel huracanado viento, casi como un lobo hambriento, pasaba de un lado a otro de la ciudad, rozando a la titán.

Como podía intentaba cubrirse, ya fuera con sus brazos o detrás de los objetos que flotaban en el cielo gracias a la fuerza gravitatoria que aquel estropicio estaba causando, mas el vendaval hambriento pareció concentrarse en un solo punto, rodando sobre sí mismo, provocando que cierta chica pelirroja no pudiera ver nada, debido a la gran humareda de polvo, tierra y cenizas que se movían a su alrededor.

Sentía sus huesos arder, su cabeza parecía querer explotar y sus sentidos parecían no responderle; sangraba abundantemente pues el frío viento acabó descargando toda su furia contra su maltrecho cuerpo, atravesando órganos importantes y procediendo a cortar su piel de tal forma como si el filo de una navaja estuviera allí presente.

Un sonido hueco y sordo, como de un golpe, fue lo que escuchó; su ojos color esmeralda, ahora abiertos y enrojecidos, a pesar de minuciosos y escasos segundos verdes y cerrados, apreciaron tres siluetas que se dirigían hacia ella; intentó levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, pero sus piernas no le respondían, así como ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo.

Aquellas tres sombras mostraron sus rostros, quien, para horror de Star, sonreían con cinismo; Slade, Kitten y su odiosa hermana, Blackfire, la miraban como con superioriad, arrogantes.

Aquel parecía ser su final…

_**Final del sueño.**_

_Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose de una forma quizás algo brusca, observando atontada y asustada el lugar en el que se encontraba._

_Estaba bañada en sudor, con la respiración agitada, perturbada y alerta._

_De alguna forma, presentía que aquello había sido real, aunque hubiera sido todo un sueño; su corazón latía desbocado, desenfrendado, como si quisiera salir del pecho que subía y bajaba a una velocidad de vértigo._

_Le dolía el cuerpo y no sabía por qué…Se tocó la cabeza y descubrió para su asombro que tenía una especie de brecha en esa parte de su cuerpo._

_Contrariada, tras asegurarse de que estaba en la sala que compartía con sus compañeras, dejó escapar un agotado suspiro; se autoabrazó tratando de darse calor pues estaba algo destemplada y todavía sudaba algo frío._

_Tras convencerse de que no era real pero que a su vez parecía decirle algo, decidió cerrar los ojos, intentando volverse a dormir, hasta que por fin logró coger el sueño y cayó rendida nuevamente, hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a filtrarse por las pequeñas rendijas de las persianas bajadas y las cortinas echadas de las habitaciones de aquella pequeña pero gran base. _

* * *

_Esto ha sido todo. _

_Como siempre, espero vuestros queridos__** review **__, aportándome vuestros puntos de vista respecto a la historia._

_Quería agradecer a __**De Logan, Gremlind Oswald, MrRayney y EnanaLalitaRubia **__por sus review y por ponerme entre sus favoritos; gracias por seguirme._

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo de __**Destino: Sombras del corazón.**_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un saludo de:_

_**GirlAnimeSeries17.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Destino: Sombras del corazón.**_

_Capítulo 4: De reencuentros y traiciones (Parte 1)._

* * *

_El poco sol que había asomado su cabeza había sido apagado por decenas de nubes negras que descargaban agua como si fueran torrenciales y ríos descontrolados._

_Algunos de los titanes iban despertando con pesadez, otros seguían durmiendo y el resto ya estaban realizando quehaceres en el interior de la torre._

_Robin y Nightwing, acompañados de Cyborg, planeaban estrategias, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena; estaban atascados y faltos de ideas, todo por lo ocurrido aquella noche._

_**Inicio del flashback.**_

Descansaban como si fueran niños pequeños, todos de forma profunda, hasta que despertaron por el ruido de cristales rotos, proveniente de una de las habitaciones vacías de la base.

No se lo tuvieron que pensar dos veces antes de levantarse rápidamente y salir escopetados hacia el pasillo, dónde se dispersaron en distintas direcciones en busca de aquella persona que había interrumpido en la estancia; el chico Maravilla observó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que se movía a gran velocidad.

Corrió detrás de aquella sombra, con el único fin de atrapar a quien se había colado en una propiedad ajena además de ser base de héroes como ellos; tropezó con varios obstáculos que fueron colocados de manera casi que estratégica.

Una vez que percibió como esa sombra se escabullía entre los amplios pasillos, no tardó en echar a correr nuevamente, dando la voz de alarma.

Se dirigieron rápidamente allí pues de nuevo escucharon un pequeño estruendo, cerca de la habitación donde las chicas descansaban; una vez llegaron frente a la puerta de estas, se dispusieron a entrar pero entonces…

-¡Ah!-Gritaron los jóvenes al ver a sus compañeras dispuestas a atacarlos y viceversa; se detuvieron casi que de inmediato.

Se observaron durante unos segundos; después suspiraron.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?-Preguntó Rachel, **(voy a poner para cada titán del futuro su nombre humano, para evitar confusiones) **observando a la parte masculina del equipo.

-¡Vimos una sombra que iba hacia vuestra habitación!-Exclamaron Más y Menos a la vez.

-Nosotras escuchamos ruidos, por lo que pensábamos que os había pasado algo-Confesó Abeja, con evidente preocupación.

Quedaron pensando hasta que…

-Tal vez solo haya sido nuestra imaginación…-Dijo Chico Bestia muerto del sueño; recibió un zape por parte de una sombra de magia oscura que se creó a partir del pensamiento de la joven hechicera de aquella época.

-¡No seas idiota!-Le reclamó la de la capucha azul sin mostrar ni un mísero ápice de sentimiento en su voz, la cual a pesar de ser mil y una veces escuchadas cuando se es necesario, al pequeño duendecillo de extremidades color brócoli siempre le provocaba escalofríos.

-Raven tiene razón, Bestita-reconoció el mitad androide- Si hubiera sido nuestra imaginación no lo hubiéramos escuchado todos-Respondió a lo que, el nombrado, avergonzándose, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, sonrojándose.

Una vez más decidieron vagar por todos los rincones de la torre, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista o cualquier cosa que los ayudara a entender mejor lo sucedido; no encontraron nada, así que cansados decidieron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a volver a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

Como era lógico, tras lo ocurrido, Robin decidió no volver a cerrar los ojos; debía mantenerse alerta y atento, ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Acabó por irse a su sala de investigaciones, encerrándose en esta.

_**Final del flashback.**_

* * *

_Un golpe los hizo abrir los ojos como platos y ponerse de pie; Victor __**(Cyborg del futuro)**__, observó con detenimiento a quienes estaban en el suelo__:__ Chico Bestia y Garfield, su yo del futuro se encontraban tirados en el suelo, formando una extraña figura enredada, haciendo partícipe de estos a sus piernas y brazos._

_Raven, quien pasaba por allí levitando, rodó los ojos y sin hacer siquiera algún comentario sobre lo absurdos que se veían, invocó una de sus sombras que puso a ambos titanes de piel verde de pie._

_-Deberíais tener más cuidado la próxima vez –comentó de forma divertida Cyborg, quien ya suponía por qué habían tropezado entre ellos; y es que era que esos dos, cuando se trataba de cuestión de zampar, no veían pelo._

_Rachel, acompañada por Abeja, los gemelos y Aqualad saludaron al resto, quienes acababan de despertar, o al menos, cuatro de los cinco integrantes del grupo del ala Oeste de la ciudad; la primera solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo._

_Speedy no tardó en hacer acto de presencia con un cabreo de tres pares de narices._

_-¡Vosotros, granujas, venid aquí que os vais a quedar más pequeñitos de lo que ya sois! –Gritó encolerizado y __**completamente**__ rojo, señalando con el dedo a los gemelos, que pusieron cara inocente para después, salir huyendo; cambiaron el champú para el cuerpo del pelirrojo por un bote similar, pero que contenía un producto que le teñía la piel del mismo color que su preciado pelo._

_-¿Cómo no ha podido darse cuenta de que no era jabón sino pintura lo que contenía el bote?-Preguntó para si misma Bumblebee, quien suspiró tomando asiento al lado del chico joven, mitad máquina, negando con la cabeza._

_-Es Speedy, ¿qué esperabas? –Dijo entre divertido y aprensivo el amante de la verdura, con la boca llena, provocando que tanto Raven como Rachel le dieran un zape, mientras que la hechicera de la capa azul __**(la del presente la lleva azul mientras que la del futuro la lleva blanca)**__ lo atravesaba con la mirada, cosa que si esta matara de alguna forma, ya estarían realizando el funeral del joven y chistoso brócoli con anatomía humana._

_Se podían escuchar los gritos del joven arquero, quien despotricaba contra los terremotos del equipo, también las risas de estos y el sonido de alguien o algo estamparse contra un objeto._

_Nightwing solo pudo suspirar y a su vez frotarse con dos dedos la frente, cosa que se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que había retomado uno de sus viejos hábitos; de reojo se observó a su yo de aquella época, esbozando una muy, muy leve e imperceptible sonrisa, al ver que este hacía lo mismo._

_Todos se sentaron en la mesa, a excepción de Speedy, conocido como el arquero rojo, a quien le hacía justicia el apodo en aquel instante; estaba frotándose casi que con un estropajo y otros productos en la ducha, tratando de quitarse lo rojo de su cuerpo._

_No se tardó en escuchar mascullar algo por lo bajo a los gemelos, cosa que llamó la atención de los allí presentes._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Más, sintiéndose un mono de feria, al notar las miradas de todos sobre ellos; Menos estaba oculto debajo de la mesa, detrás de su hermano, quien solo asomó la cabeza un poco para observar el panorama._

_-¿Tenéis algo que contarnos? –Preguntó el brócoli con poco pelo. _

_Los gemelos callaron de inmediato, negando con la cabeza, algo frenéticos. _

_-¿Estáis seguros? -Preguntó serio Robin, clavando su mirada en estos a través de su antifaz. _

_-Bueno, quizás sí tengamos algo...-contestó el gemelo oculto. Tomó aire y habló- Hemos estado pensando en que tal vez ese alguien que entró anoche no accionara la alarma porque...bueno, pues porque el sujeto podría ser cualquiera que haya formado parte del equipo con anterioridad._

_Los miraron y sonrieron; aquello era lógico, pero, en ese caso, la pregunta que tenían en mente era__:__ ¿Quién?_

_Las puertas del comedor se abrió, dejando ver a la princesa de Tamarán, quien bostezaba, algo cansada; saludó a sus compañeros y tomó asiento entre su líder y Speedy, quien había aparecido escasos minutos antes._

_-¿De qué hablabais?- Preguntó la dulce titán, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Estos dos enanos han tenido una idea estupenda, resulta que…-La líder del grupo de Titanes de Ciudad Acero no pudo acabar de responderle a su amiga debido a que el sonido de la alarma la calló._

_Corrieron hacia la sala de siempre, pudiendo ver como Red-X volvía a las andadas, pero no andaba solo: Kitten, Warp y Blackfire iban acompañándolo; causaban estragos en la ciudad y en el museo, queriendo robar una joya importante en el segundo establecimiento y que, curiosamente, Slade buscaba._

_El joven chico de la capa con la letra erre grabada en su pecho de color amarillo , apretó los puños y gruñó._

_-¡Titanes, en marcha! –Exclamó y rápidamente todos se movilizaron, sin perder la oportunidad._

* * *

_En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, quedaron petrificados por unas milésimas de segundos, pues Jump City, en cuestión de segundos, se había convertido en un campo de batalla._

_Se dispersaron en grupos de dos, para detener a los villanos; a principio todo iba bien, parecía haber ventaja, pero en cuestión de tiempo, la suerte cambió de bando, haciendo que los jóvenes héroes recibieran las palizas de sus vidas._

_Cuando estaban a punto de ser machacados, una gran sacudida los hizo a todos caer al suelo._

_-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Exclamó Nightwing, observando a su alrededor; no tardó en dar con quien había provocado aquel temblor de tierra._

_-No puede ser…-Murmuró el joven titán de piel verde, sintiéndose enfermo de repente; las piernas le fallaron y sus fuerzas flaquearon, haciendo que quedara tumbado en el suelo del todo, como una simple alfombrilla de la puerta principal de un hogar._

_Una escalofriante risa se escuchó, haciendo que todos se pusieran tensos; quienes sabían volar alzaron el vuelo investigando y reconociendo el área desde el cielo, buscando al dueño de aquella risa._

_Una lluvia enemigos conocidos se abalanzaron sobre estos, empezando así, nuevamente, una dura lucha._

_Mad Mod, Gizmo, Polilla Asesina, Cerebro, Dr. Luz y el grupito formado por la Hermandad del Mal, atacaban sin piedad alguna a Robin y compañía, mientras los héroes se defendían y contraatacaban._

_Nuevamente otro temblor se hizo presente, el cual cada vez, era más y más fuerte a cada sacudida, empezando a hacer grietas en el suelo; en ayuda de los titanes fueron de inmediato algunos de los llamados "titanes honorarios"._

_Kid Flash llegó corriendo como una exhalación, volviendo locos a más de uno pues su súper velocidad lo ayudaba a aturdir a los villanos, ya que no podían atacar debido a que este no se quedaba quieto._

_Jinx llegó también en ayuda de los chicos, quien empezó a manejar el viento y sus poderes para alejar al enemigo de sus aliados, echándoles una mano a Starfire y Raven, pues el gélido, aire iba a su favor._

_-¡Cuidado! –Exclamó la hechicera de pelo rosa al ver como algo enorme se dirigía hacia ellos, hasta el punto de casi aplastarlos; lo esquivaron por los pelos, pero el enorme estruendo que causó, hizo que las ventanas de los vehículos que habían allí, se rompieran en pedazos._

_El aire los tumbó a todos, dejándolos malheridos y tirados en tierra, cubiertos por una enorme nube de humo y polvo, mas cuando esta se disipó, los villanos sonrieron con malicia al darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados con X rojas, pegados literalmente al suelo, siendo así un blanco fácil para ellos._

_Dispuestos a atacar empezaron a moverse con rapidez, fijando la vista en un único objetivo__:__ Starfire._

_Slade la quería, la quería lejos de los titanes, quería destruir al equipo, ansiaba ver rendido a Robin y buscaba escucharlos gritar de agonía, suplicando clemencia, una y otra vez; sería música para sus oídos._

_Tras hacer un simple gesto con la mano, los villanos concentraron toda su energía, la cual descargaron de un solo golpe en la titán extraterrestre de hermosos cabellos rojos, quien chilló de dolor por el impacto de aquellos poderes en su frágil cuerpo._

_-¡Starfire! –Gritó Robin angustiado, intentando soltarse de las malditas tiras rojas que formaban una letra, sin éxito, consiguiendo así que, en vez de soltarse, se quedara más pegado._

_La cruel e incesante risa del enmascarado bicolor se clavaba en sus oídos, llegando a calar en su cerebro, provocando la ira del ex-compañero de Batman._

_No podían hacer otra cosa salvo contemplar con horror como su compañera era acribillada como blanco oficial de todos aquellos sinvergüenzas._

_A la carcajada del enemigo número uno de Robin, se le unieron las de Kitten, Blackfire y la de Warp; este último se acercó con una peligrosa mirada y una cínica sonrisa hacia la destrozada titán, quien hacía vanos intentos por levantarse y luchar por sus compañeros._

_Nuevamente, otra tanda de poderes recayeron sobre ella, provocando una pequeña explosión; aquello era cruel, demasiado._

_Trozos de materiales, edificios, vegetación y cosas varias salieron disparadas hacia todos los titanes, pero para sorpresa y desconcierto de ambos bandos, algo impidió que todo aquello los dañara._

_-¿Eso es…una roca? -Preguntó Speedy, confuso. ¿De dónde había salido una roca de material duro en medio de la ciudad, evitando sus destrucciones, si aquello era solo ladrillos, en lo que a edificios respectaba?_

_-Terra… -Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Chico Bestia antes de perder el conocimiento._

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo número cuatro!_

_Disculpadme por el restraso, pero he estado algo ocupada y he tenido pequeños problemillas con el internet. (¬¬)_

_¡Como siempre, agradezco los __**reviews**__ a__: _**_De Logan, Gremlind Oswald, MrRayney, EnanaLalitaRubia y El Gato Ingeniero_**_!_

_¡Un _**_review _**_es lo único que me hace falta para seguir escribiendo!_

_¡Gracias a los que me siguen y me han puesto en favoritos!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de _**_"Destino: Sombras del corazón"_**

_Se despide:_

**_GirlAnimeSeries17._**


End file.
